Nobu
(Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Nobu in his early Childhood was a very smart young boy and showed great potential in becoming a Shinobi of the Hidden mist village. During his early childhood, he went to the academy for young shinobi. Nobu never showed much interest in making too many friends and seemed to show a bit of an attitude towards the other students. Nobu never spoke much to anyone in his early years and did not show much interest in getting to know any of the other classmates. He continued going through the academy as the days and weeks had gone by. He never spoke up much during class at the academy and always seemed to get into trouble occasionally by getting into fights with the other students at the academy. Nobu continued through the academy and during friendly sparring sessions he came close to killing the other student had not a Jounin intervened and stopped the fight. Nobu had shown a lot of anger and sometimes went into a blackout rage and could not control his own actions. People around him began to fear him at the academy and he was sent home from time to time because of it. The last of the day of the academy had finally arrived and most students feared Nobu and the Jounin left skeptical if he would even survive as a shinobi of Kirigakure if he doesn't change. Nobu finally got his first assignment as a Genin, six months after he had graduated from the academy. His first assignment was a C-Ranked Mission and it was going on a long trip accompanied by a Jounin. The assignment was to protect a cargo van fromn bandits. As normal this was the only type of mission he could get and most of the time he was assigned to ones that usually had no reason for bandits to attack and lead the mission to great success. Nobu seemed to be a bit cocky at times but the Jounin that accompanied him kept him under control and to remain alert. Finally Nobu arrived back at the hidden mist as usual and still showed the same attitude as always towards others. two year had gone by and nobu had grown into a fine young shinobi. but not much has changed on his attitude in all this time. Finally the Chunin exams had come around and Nobu was at the age of 14. An Elite Jounin had made the announcement that in order to qualify as a Chunin. all of the other opponents had to be killed and be the only survivor of the massacre. He took his place in the arena and then showed great combat experience and combat capabilities in the chunin exams. People began to fear the way Nobu fought as they watched him, not only kill his opponnents but brutally torture them by breaking their bones before killing them mercilessly. Nobu had the instincts of a survivalist in this shinobi world, and got promoted to chunin and could now go on patrol with other Jounin. the next few years had gone by has Nobu had grown into a strong shinobi of the Hidden mist. His appearance had also taken a change as well. he had grown into a 6"0 tall shiobi and looked lean and very well toned and had the appearance of a Jounin Shinobi. Due to Nobu's combat, experience he usually got sent on A and B Ranked mission's ranging from village patrols on the outskirts of Kirigakure and Killing threats that threatened the safety of the village. Due to his Brutal nature, most shinobi referred to him being a Monster of The Hidden Mist Village. (Not to be confused with any of the 7 Swordsmen because he is not one). During one of his patrols on an A-Ranked mission, Nobu watched as his team as they sacrificed themselves, while entrusting Nobu with important information that had been aquired from the time of the war that had broke out. The document was important information retaining to the massacre of the 7 swordmen from a hidden leaf shinobi. He took the Document to the Mizukage's office and left it on the desk. Nobu didn't understand why he was trusted with such important information but saw that he could change and become better. A few weeks later Nobu received a letter in the mail containing important information that he has been promoted to a Young Jounin for the Success of this mission. ((More on the way. Thank you for being Patient!)) Personality & Behavior (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc.) Appearance Nobu's eyes appear very dark brown (almost black in color.) His hair color appears almost an Ice white color with silver streaks running through it. His teeth would be sharpened to a point that he shares with the Current Swordsmen. His Attire is made up of a full Jounin dress attire with Flak pants, sandals, tank top, Flack vest, arm sleeves and bracers that most young and average Jounin wear. Over half of his face is covered with a mask that is made onto the tank top. A short Katana rests on his back, leaning to the right on the back of his shoulder. A small pouch is strapped onto his left leg. This pouch serves to hold various tools that is used when in or during combat. Abilities - Killing Intent Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Graduation Missions Training Approved By: Bantu Category:RP Template